


“The Cute Little Human Being”

by Kusumah01



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kusumah01/pseuds/Kusumah01
Summary: A SoonHoon fanfic gift for Dakksoonhoon“The Cute Little Human Being”Cast: Hoshi & Woozi of SeventeenGenre: Fluff, Age-gapLength: One-shotWriter: Lee Jin HyukKwon Soonyoung (20):“I hate babies. They are noisy, irritating and a walking disaster. Nothing is cute about them. I really can’t stand them. So, please, don’t ever let them get near me.”also,Kwon Soonyoung after babysitting Lee Jihoon (5):“He is so cute and squishy and adorable. I want to keep him in my pocket forever. And, oh, I love our lovely Jihoonie.”





	“The Cute Little Human Being”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonunyaan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wonunyaan).



**“The Cute Little Human Being”**

 

 

 

On one fine morning on spring season, Kwon Soonyoung was up and about cooking his favorite breakfast inside his kitchen; a bowl of “the holy” instant ramen. He whistled and wriggled his body around into some rhythmic pattern while adding the seasoning and stirring it into his liking.

 

Semester break has just started. And he was determined to spend it with lazing around without touching anything related to studying. To hell with a report for his literature classes that he have to submit at the beginning of the next semester which is a few weeks away. He just want a slow and relaxing day.

 

Grinning ear to ear when the ramen was ready; he take the bowl off the table after pouring it from the pot and gliding around while dancing to the non-existent music towards the couch in his living room.

 

“Ah, what a fine day to start.” He said as he letting out the satisfied sigh then proceeded to turn on the TV and eating his ramen; zapping through the channel and settled on the cartoon program.

 

Just as he was settling comfortably on the couch while slurping his ramen and watching his favorite animation, a knock was heard; making him pause his eating midway.

 

“Huh?” he blurted; head turned toward the clock hanging on the wall to his right. Seven o’clock in the morning. He frowned and set bowl down on the table. Still chewing on the ramen inside his mouth, he stand up and walk toward the door.

 

“Who is it?” He asked while opening the door before blinking then frozen a few second later. He always forgot to look through the peephole.

 

“Ah, Hoshi-ah! Thank god, you are home!” A woman greeted him with a cheerful smile.

 

“Ah, Aunty Lee, long time no see.” He greeted back awkwardly. Aunty Lee, the generous and kind woman who live three doors away from his that he think of as family. She was the one who always helped him since he first coming to Seoul city from his hometown, Namyangju, for college. Before, he always visited her almost every day. But since five years ago, everything changed and he now rarely visit her. The reason? The kid that hanging on her leg.

 

“Aww, look at you now! The cute hamster now become a fine and handsome young man.” She gushed excitedly while squeezing his cheeks. He smiled at her. Well, it seems like not everything was changed; he’s still her favorite.

 

“What can I help you with, Aunty?” he asked softly; smile still etched on his lips. To be honest, he missed her. Her cheerful attitude, her cooking, and the time when they talked about everything and nothing; just like a family. She is like his second mother to him and honestly it was hard for him to keep his distance from her but he have to; for the sake of his sanity, he reasoned.

 

She smiled widely at him then looking down at the kid clinging to her leg who were staring at him with eyes full of curiosity. And he can feel the dread looming over him at that.

 

“Jihoonie, this is Kwon Soonyoung-hyung. He will babysit you while Mama gone.” She said smiling while ruffling the kid’s hair gently. And as soon as the words leave her mouth, Soonyoung was stunned and looking at her in horror.

 

“A-Aunty-”

 

“Hoshi-ah, I have to go to Busan for a week and I can’t take Jihoonie with me. So, please take care of him for me, okay?” she said while patting Soonyoung cheek gently, still smiling.

 

“B-but- Uncle?” he stammered; hoping that all of this was just a bad dream. He looked down at the kid and shivered.

 

“Your uncle Lee is already in Busan, Sweetie. We need to take care of something. Can you help your aunty, Hoshi-ah, please?”

 

Faced with the soft looks and pleading eyes from his favorite aunt, he reluctantly nodded; already regretting it even before it started.

 

“Sure, Aunty, anything for you.”

 

-*-

 

Babies or kids in general was an annoying and irritating human being on earth for a man named Kwon Soonyoung. He always avoided babies like plague. It was his worst enemy, he says. He hate babies with passion and now he was babysitting one.

 

*

 

Fifteen minutes has passed since his beloved aunty left him with her kid and with a resigned sigh he looked to his left, at the short and chubby boy who were standing there beside the couch and staring intently at him. He patted the space on his right on the couch albeit lazily.

 

“Sit here, Jihoon-ah.”

 

The boy nodded his head; chubby cheeks jiggling softly along with his soft bangs, then proceeded to walk toward him before climbing into the couch and sit beside him with both hands placed on his knees; eyes never leaving the elder face.

 

“Okay, that’s not bad.” He mumbled while glancing at the boy. This one listen well and seems like the quiet type. That’s good. He nodded to himself then taking his ramen bowl back and start eating again; slurping his ramen with gusto. He was starving and stuffing his tummy with food is his priority at this moment.

 

“Nyung…”

 

Soonyoung paused and turned his head toward his right; ramen noodles hanging halfway on his mouth. His eyes landed at the boy who now facing him with head tilted slightly; slightly slanted eyes staring back at him with awe and wonder.

 

“Nyung~”

 

The boy pouted seeing the elder just sit rooted to the couch, unblinking and not responding to his call. He stretched his little hands and shaking Soonyoung’s hand lightly being careful for the bowl on the elder’s hand. But Kwon Soonyoung still unresponsive. The boy pouted more before getting on his knees and cupped Soonyoung’s cheeks; squishing it slightly.

 

“Nyungie-nyung~” The boy whined; his lower lips jutted out as he squished Soonyoung’s plump cheeks more with his chubby hands.

 

“Nyungie-nyung~ Hoonie hungwy~” he said again with sad voice and kicked puppy look on his chubby face. Kwon Soonyoung blinked, chewed then gulping down his noodles before turn his face away from the boy; not caring that the chubby hands now playing with his cheeks. He wanted to scream so badly. What kind of attack is this?! He wasn’t ready at all.

 

-*-

 

Kwon Soonyoung for all of his bad ass attitude and looks he always wore was actually a softie at heart. He love cute things to the point he got labeled as “Crazy Kwon” by his friends for that. He love cute things with passion and babies definitely wasn’t on that list. Or so he thought.

 

*

 

“Here. You can eat this.” He said as he handed his bowl of ramen to the kid.

 

“Thank you, Nyungie-nyung!” The little boy said as he smiled at Soonyoung. His slightly slanted eyes beamed in delight as he accepted the bowl; mouth opened wide in wonder and amazement.

 

“Woah~ Yum~ Yum~” he gushed excitedly just like what a five year old toddler usually did when it comes to food while Kwon Soonyoung just sit there, eyes glued toward the boy.

 

He eyed the boy who were now slurping his half eaten ramen noodles happily. He stared and stared; at how the boy pick the noodles with the chopstick in his chubby fingers, at how the boy lifting it carefully and full concentration as not to drop it, at how the little boy slurping the noodles with greasy stain smeared around his small mouth, at how his chubby and squishy cheeks expanded as it stuffed with noodles, and at how the boy chewing happily with his eyes crinkling up into half-moon like a smiling kitten. And Kwon Soonyoung squealed internally. How can this happen?! Why can this happen!? Someone must hate him so much to send this kind of attack.

 

So, Kwon Soonyoung, still in denial, choose to squash himself into the couch; holding in the temptation to touch the squishy toddler in front of him with all his might. Baby is his forever enemies. Or so he tried to convince himself.

-*-

 

“Nyungie…”

 

Come the damned word and Kwon Soonyoung almost jumped off the couch with a squeal on the tip of his tongue.

 

He sighed softly trying to calm his erratic heart; too focused on convincing himself that he forgot about the small boy who now staring at him with moustache like greasy stain around his small pouty mouth and an empty bowl held by his chubby fingers on his little lap.

 

His heart rate picked up again at the scene served in front of him and Kwon Soonyoung cursed internally.

 

“Y-yes?” he answered then internally scolded himself at the crack in his voice; eyes looking anywhere but the child.

 

“Hoonie still hungwy, Nyungie.” The boy pouted and Kwon Soonyoung who unfortunately happened to land his eyes on the child face, biting the inside of his cheeks just for that.

 

“Oh, you still want to eat?” he asked and the toddler nodding his head cutely. Oh my god, why is this so hard?!

 

“Uhm, what do you want to eat then?”

 

“Ng…” The boy mumbled while pondering what he want to eat; lips pursed and head tilted slightly. And because of that, Kwon Soonyoung almost having seizure.

 

“Nyungie have cake?” The toddler asked. “Hoonie want to eat cake, Nyungie.”

 

“Cake?” he asked and the boy nodded. Soonyoung looking around his living room while thinking. Does he have cake?

 

“I’m not sure but let’s check the fridge first.” He finally said after some pondering and stood up from the couch then walked toward the kitchen. The boy nodded then copied his movement; getting off the couch with the bowl in hands and following the elder.

 

Arrived at the kitchen, Soonyoung saunter toward the fridge then proceeded to open the fridge door, stick his head inside and start searching the content of his fridge with his slanted eyes for the cake; Jihoon waddling not far away behind him still holding the bowl.

 

The boy then stood behind Soonyoung who still sticking his head inside the fridge, after putting the bowl on the counter; head tilted slightly and curious eyes interestedly watching the elder.

 

“I’m sure I have seen it somewhere. Hm… huh?” Soonyoung mumbled to himself; head sticking further inside to search for the cake before he paused abruptly.

 

***POKE POKE***

There! He felt it again. Something poking at his butt.

 

‘Oh my god, is it a ghost?!’ he paled and panicked internally; head still inside the fridge, wedged between _kimchi_ container and a small crate of cola. Ghost is a no-no for Kwon Soonyoung right after babies.

 

“Hihihi…”

 

His eyes widened at the sound and he became more panicked, resulting on him suddenly getting his head stuck inside.

 

‘Oh my god! Oh my god!’ he yelled internally and paled more as he start to wriggle his body; eyes getting wider as the time passed. But try as he might, his head miraculously still stuck inside as if glued.

 

***POKE POKE***

 

“Hihihi…” Come another poking and giggles. And Soonyoung start feeling lightheaded as tears start to gather on his eyes.

 

‘What do I do?! Oh my god! Why me!?! Huhuhu…’ he wailed internally; eyes getting more and more teary as his head still somehow stuck between _kimchi_ and cola.

 

“Hihihi… Hoonie like Nyungie butt.” The boy voiced; followed by another giggles and pokes on the elder butt cheeks. And Kwon Soonyoung then cursing like a sailor inside his head. Of course it was him!! How come he forget about that kid existence?!

 

“Jihoonie?” he called the kid softly; voice quivered as he was still afraid of the possibility of a ghost resided inside his apartment.

 

“Yes, Nyungie?” the boy answered though he still poking the elder’s butt cheeks while giggling after that.

 

“Err, can you help Hyung get out?”

-*-

 

Kwon Soonyoung, after the most embarrassing moments in his life, now finally freed from being stuck inside his own fridge. The boy, seated beside him, was talking animatedly while shoveling the cake that Soonyoung found innocently placed on his kitchen counter, into his tiny mouth.

 

“Nyungie, Nyungie,” the boy tugged at his shirt; head tilted up and chocolate fudge littered around his mouth and cheeks. Luckily for Kwon Soonyoung, he was somehow distracted with searching for his TV remote to change the channel to see that; he want to watch his favorite anime.

 

“Nyungie~” the kid tugged once again, now finally succeeding in gaining his attention. Soonyoung looked up, remote TV in hand, and then flushed beet red before turning his head so fast that he was almost sure it will snap. He almost cursing out loud too. The keyword: Almost.

 

“Nyungie~” the boy called again as he pouted. Soonyoung took a deep breath before turning his head and stare at him.

 

“Yes, Jihoonie?” he finally asked; mind busy chanting to stay strong and convincing himself to never stray off his pledge; not even realizing that he was already teetering on the edge of a cliff of his so called “Kwon Soonyoung’s life motto”.

 

“Hoonie want to watch ‘Moonlight Angel’, Nyungie.”

 

Kwon Soonyoung once again found himself gawking at the kid after accidentally shouted a loud “What?!” and now the kid are staring at him with curious eyes; not even minded about the loud shout in the slightest.

 

“H-how...” He spluttered while staring at Lee Jihoon. He can’t comprehend how this small boy at the mere age of five, make his life pledge that he had dedicated himself to do for years now crumbled into nothing just in the span of hours. This little boy is really something; a deadly wonder. And Kwon Soonyoung now has officially be the fallen victim of Lee Jihoon’s charms.

-*-

 

Day has turned into the night and Kwon Soonyoung lay sprawled like a starfish on the couch; exhausted after a pierce battle with himself and his so called life motto and in the end lost it in the mere hours. All because of a baby named Lee Jihoon.

 

The said toddler was now seated on his stomach; happily playing with his cheeks. Once in a while giggles escaped from the toddler lips. The boy seemed to take a liking on his chubby cheeks and his butt.

 

“Jihoonie, can you pick Hyung’s phone?” he asked the toddler who then paused playing with Soonyoung’s cheeks then nodding his head excitedly.

 

The boy climbed down and waddling toward the coffee table and picking up the phone then turning around and settled back on Soonyoung’s stomach after handing the phone to the elder.

 

He dialed his aunt’s number; deciding to video calling his aunt so that she will know that her kid is safe and sound on his care.

 

His aunt picking up on the third ring as he sitting up with the boy now leaning on his chest and holding the phone with his small hands; eager to see his mother. Well, the boy is on his own mission; he have an important thing to tell his mama.

 

_“Ah, Youngie and Jihoonie! How’s my boys doing?”_

 

“Ah, aunty, I’m calling to inform you that-”

 

“Mama! Hoonie wanna marry Nyungie-nyung!!”

 

And with that, Kwon Soonyoung choked on his own saliva.

 

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> This is a gift fic for my friend on twitter @wonunyaaan.  
> Sorry for the long wait, bub.  
> Hopefully this up to your liking.


End file.
